harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rusty Brown
Russell Michael Brown (called Rusty) is a character that began on the series, Tainted Love, then Resort and now, Harpers Falls. In all three series, he was played by Aiden Turner, known for his roles on the series All My Children and If Loving You is Wrong. However, when Turner left the show to focus more on his role on If Loving You is Wrong; UK actor Simon Gregson, best known for his role of Steve McDonald on the long-running Coronation Street, took over the role and currently plays him. Aaron's husband Rusty is the best friend of Aaron Atherton, whom he had known since they were children. They grew up together in the wealthy community of Santa Barbara, California. They attended college together at UCLA, and were in the same fraternity that later had Darren D'Aiterio as a member. They are also fraternity brothers to Albie Neuenworth Mitchell, Darren's best friend. They are like the rest of their fraternity, protective of Albie. As close as the two are, Rusty had hidden his more devious side from Aaron. And Aaron, given their solid friendship, tended to overlook that Rusty could be devious, though now that had long since lessened, since they got married. Time also tamed his devious nature. He met and married a woman named Katie Kuggelman, a waitress at Elixir, a trendy restaurant located on Melrose Boulevard in Los Angeles, and for some time, they were happy, but the luster waned on the marriage, and much of it was stress. Rusty was working in construction at that point, and Katie, at Elixir. Not surprisingly, the two eventually divorced. Rusty and Katie had no children, while Aaron and Jennifer had a son, Aidan. It was his relationship with Aaron, whom he had always been attracted to and wished to take to the next level, that finally sundered Aaron's sham of a marriage. Aaron's former wife, Jennifer Barrett, whom Rusty had NEVER liked even while they were in college, and whom he considers his arch-enemy, had caught the two in a sexual situation in the Atherton house; and she angrily denounced both of them. Aaron and Jennifer's hatred of one another, which had been veiled to the public, was now torn open for all to see. Her indignity of Aaron's cheating was rather hypocritical of her, as she was rather notorious for cheating on Aaron whenever the whim hit her. Rusty reveled in the destruction of his best friend's marriage ending. He also made enemies in most of the restaurant staff, most notably no-nonsense Libby Smas-D'Aiterio, who would later marry his former frat brother, Darren D'Aiterio. Albie himself would marry another former frat brother, Jason Mitchell. Darren and Libby had lived in Los Angeles, while Albie and Jason live in New York. Libby and Darren would later move in with Jason and Albie. In an attempt to get rid of Jennifer once and for all, Rusty blackmailed Aaron to sell his and Jennifer's shares of the restaurant to him. Which they eventually did, under pressure. Had they not done so, he would have called wealthy media mogul Alexander Grundsweller, to demolish Aaron's family man image. As a result, Jennifer and Aaron, along with little Aidan, left Los Angeles to move to Florida, where Jennifer's sorority sister and friend, Sarah Jo McArthur, was the manager of a resort. Rusty went down for a visit, after Aaron and Jennifer's fighting flared up again. With his help, Aaron stopped Jennifer's scheme to take visitation of Aidan from him. He was also on hand when Jennifer screamed at Aidan telling him that she had never loved him! This cinched his hatred for Jennifer. His and Aaron's romantic relationship blossomed all the more, although it still met with a lot of disapproval from most of the people that he knew. However, things worked out and now everyone is more supportive. They later gained an ally in Sarah Jo herself, after she finally saw Jennifer for the reckless and evil woman that she really was! Despite himself, though, he does have a bond with Aidan, and won't harm him for the world. In 2012, Aaron and Rusty finally tied the knot in Florida, after marriage equality finally came to the state. He also had a hand in adopting Aidan. Their long time friend, Sarah Jo, lived long enough to see them get married, and then she died peacefully from cancer. After a time of living in Florida, and assisting the Futura in finding a new manager; Aaron, Rusty and Aidan moved to Boston. They opened a new restaurant, using their combined restaurant experience, called Aaron and Rusty's Boston Bistro. They run it well, and the American cuisine type restaurant is a new shining star in the Boston dining sky. It does a brisk business and even Aidan helps out at the restaurant with his dads. Rusty's hatred of Jennifer is still as strong as ever, especially since she revealed to them that she had one of her male modeling friends rape Aidan! Rusty is so infuriated with her that he is now out for her blood. Rusty has calmed down a great deal, the love of Aaron helping him, and also the love of Aidan, whom he has always loved, really making him more compassionate. He is as protective of Aidan as his own father is. The love is clearly there. Recently, Jason, Albie, Darren and Libby moved to Boston, for good. Darren, Libby and Jason work at the Boston Bistro, like the good old days at Elixir, while Albie works at WBZ as a news writer. To his delight, the old gang is back together. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Associates of the Harper family Category:Atherton/Brown family Category:Characters from other stories